Blog użytkownika:345astrid345/Witaj w moim świecie...
Hejka! To jest mój własny drugi blog. Ale ogólem będzie to trzeci jaki będę pisać. Zakończyłam bloga Dalsze życie Czkawki.(Zapraszam tych któży nie czytali) Bardzo wam się on spodobał i prosiliście mnie o napisanie kolejnego. I o to macie na wasze życzenie. Mam nadzieję, że wam się również ten przypadnie do gustu. Mam zamiar żeby był tak dobry i ciekawy jak tameten a nawet bardziej! Na początku chce wszystkich przeprosić za wszelkie błedy ortograficzne,literowe i interpukcyjne. No to zapraszam do czytania. Kilka informacji na początek: '- Wszystko się dzieje po Jws 2' '- Jest Valka. Stoick nie żyje' '- Wszyscy wyglądaja tak jak w Jws 2' '- Czkawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek kawałek ogona' '- Kilka nowych postaci' '-Astrid i Czkawka na początku są razem. Jeśli chodzi o Hicastrid to się jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.' '- Czkawka jest wodzem' '- Pisane z wielu perspektyw jak będe zmieniać napiszę' Hej. Jestem Czkawka tam wiem głubie imię, ale mogło być gorzej. Mam 21 lat i jestem wodzem wyspy Berk. Nie dawno odzyskałem matkę a straciłem ojca. Zginął dzięki mnie. Oddał za mnie życie. A zabił go mój najlepszy przyjaciel Szczerbatek. To jest smok z gatunku Nocna Furia. Jest on ostatni z gatunku. Każdy twierdzi, że niesie ze sobą śmierć. Ale to nie prawda. Jak zyskasz zaufanie smoka to on jest w stanie uratować Cie nawet od śmierci. Moimi przyjaciółmi są jeszcze bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka tylko wybuchy im w głowie. Jest też Śledzik chłopak zna cała ksiegę na pamięć. Nie zapominajac o Sączysmarku. Myśli, ze jest najlepszy. Mam też dziewczynę. No może nie bardziej narzeczoną. No to tyle o mnie. Rozdział 1 - Przyjaciel Czkawka - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Chłopak - Ja nic tylko taka jest prawda! - odezwał się zbulwersowany Luke. Jest on moim przyjaciel w sumie od nie dawna. Ma jasne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jest on kilka centrymatrów od demnie wyższy i chudy ale umięsniony. Czkawka - Jak to nic? A to co nagadałeś Astrid?! Luke - Ale ja nie wiem o co Ci chodzi Czkawka! - Po raz kolejny podniósł na mnie głos. Czkawka - Ale ty dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi! Luke - A może mnie oświecisz bo ja nadal nie wiem co takiego zrobiłem! - jak on mnie irytuje Czkawka - Na prawdę dopiero mówiłeś, że taka jest prawda a teraz nie pamiętasz? Bardzo słaba masz pamieć. Luke - No dobra pamiętam! Czkawka - No to czemu jej to powiedziałeś? Luke - A co źle powiedziałem? Czkawka - Nie! Jak mogłeś jej powiedzieć, że jej nie kocham! Luke - Nie będę Ci sie z tego tłumaczył. Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Złapałem go z rękę. Czkawka - Masz mi to wytłumaczyć. Nie zapominaj, że jestem twoim wodzem! Luke - Tak pamiętam. Ale w sumie co Cię to obchodzi skoro ona tak Cię już nie kocha - powiedzial to tak obojętnie wzruszając ramionami Czkawka - Jak to mnie już nie kocha? - nic już nie rozumiem Luke - Ja widzę jak ona patrzy na tego nowego Alexa! Ja to tylko robię dla twojego dobra! Czkawka - Dla mojego dobra! Nie wierze ci... Luke - To może sobie z nią szczerze porozmawiaj. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Do środka weszła Astrid. Astrid - Hej Luke - podeszła do mnie i ucałowała mnie w policzek - Hej kochanie. Luke - Pamiętaj co Ci powiedziałem Czkawka. Zostawie was samych. Po tych słowach wyszedł i poszedł przed siebie. Astrid - O co mu chodziło? Czkawka - Nie ważne. Musimy szczerze porozmawiać. Astrid - Stało się coś? Czkawka - Tak. Bądź ze mną szczera. Czujesz coś do Alexa? Jej oczy ktore na mnie patrzyły nagle zrobily sie wielkie i pojawiło się w nich zdziwienie. Czkawka - Kochasz go? Astrid - Czkawka, ale to nie tak jak myślisz. Czkawka - Wiedzialem. Odwróciłem się do niej plecami. Żeby nie zobaczyła jak bardzo mnie zraniła. Astrid - Czkawka ja CIę kocham, ale coś mnie do niego ciągnie. Czkawka - To już nie musi cie do niego ciągnąć. Bo juz nie jesteśmy razem. Złapala mnie za rękę. I odwróciła w swoja stronę. Astrid - Ale Czkawka... Czkawka - Nie ma żadnego, ale a teraz idź sobie. Łzy zaczeły płynąć po jej policzkach. Posłusznie się odwróciła bo wiedziała, że ze mna nie wygra. Przekroczyła próg mojego domu. Rozdział 2 - Śmieci Perspektywa Astrid Czułam się okropnie z myślą, że mój były narzeczony osądza mnie o takie rzeczy. Kocham go nawet bardzo, ale jakaś siła przyciąga mnie do tego nowego Alexa. Są to zupełnie dwa inne uczucia którymi ich darze. Z Czkawką jestem z poczucia obowiązku i odpowiedzialności bowiem wiem, że zapewni mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa i dobrą przyszłość, ale Alex to zupełni inna historia. Gdy widzę go moje serce zaczyna bić dwa razy szybciej jak by chiało wyskoczyć z piersi. Jak te jego piękne czarne oczy spojrzą na mnie nie wytrzymmuje i nogi się podemna uginają. Zaczynam paplać jak największa idiotka a na ustach pojawia się głupkowaty uśmiech a policzki płoną. Takiego uczucia nie da się wytłumaczyć to się po prostu wie. Wyszłam od Czkawki cała zapłakana. Udałam się na zajęcia w akademi. Nie mogę przez to cały dzień siedzieć w domu. Było już kilka takich sytuacji, ale zawsze jakoś się ukaładlo. Wrazie czego będzie tam Alex. Wchodząc na zajęcia zobaczyłam, że wszyscy już są prócz Czkawki. Mój przyjaciel który jest kimś więcej od razu do mnie podbiegł kiedy zauważył w jakim jestem stanie. Złapał mnie za rękę i odprowadził na bok. Alex - Astrid co sie stało? - W jego oczach widziałam troskę i niepókuj o moją osobę. Astrid - Można powiedzieć, że właśnie rostałam sie z Czkawką. Alex - Naprawdę? - ujrzałam błysk w jego oczach. Astrid - Niestety tak Alex - Nareście czekałem na to od kąd się poznaliśmy. Astrid - Jak możesz tak mówić? - odepchenłam go od siebie - myślałam, że mnie pocieszysz a nie dobijesz. Alex - Myśle, że wiem co może pomóc - Ponownie zbliżyl sie do mnie. Złapał mnie reką w tali i ponownie przyciągnąl do siebie. I namiętnie pocałował. Akurat w tym momeńcie do akademi wszedł Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. Oderwałam się po raz kolejny od Alexa bo usłyszałam głos Czkawki. Czkawka - Widzę, że długo dochodziłaś do siebie po naszym rostaniu - powiedział z wielkim sarkazmem w głosie. Astrid - ale to nie tak Czkawka. Alex - Właśnie, że tak. Już od bardzo dawna jeśteśmy razem. Astrid - Co ty wygadujesz - odwróciłam się w jego stronę i go spoliczkowałam. Alex - Czkawka ale taka jest prawda. Nie chcieliśmy Cię ranić. - podszedł do mnie ucałował mnie w czoło po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z akademi. Mieczyk - Czy ja dobrze słyszałem.? Wy już nie jesteście ze sobą? - w tym momeńcie ujżałam w jego oczach łzy - tworzyliście takie udane małżenśtwo. Astrid,Czkawka - Ale my nie byliśmy żadnym małżeństwem. Mieczyk - Jak to nie? Czemu ja zawsze dowiaduje się ostatni - teraz juz rozbeczał sie na dobre. Szpadka - Chłopie ogarnij się! - podeszła do niego próbując go spoliczkować, ale ten zaczął uciekać . - Wracaj tu! Wyrzekam się Ciebie - Słysząc ten słowa i z obawy, że dostanie prawym sierpowym zaczął uciekać jeszcze szybciej, aż wpadł do kosza na śmieci, ponieważ Sączysmark podstawił mu nogę. Czkawka - Może na tym zakończymy tą całą szopkę? Nagle do naszej akademi wpadł smok, którego nie ma w księdze. Wiedziałam, że to wróży kłopoty... Rozdział 3 - Nowy smok Perspektywa Czkawki. Nie no znowu coś? Serio? Nie można chociaż raz poprowadzić zajęć normalnie? Odwróciłem się w stronę w którą patzryli wszyscy. To co zobaczyłam na prawdę mnie zaskoczyło. To był smok! Nie byle jaki smok. Widziałem go tylko dwa razy w moim życiu. Ma on z 4 metry wysokości i z 10 długości. Był koloru pomarańczowego. Śledzik - Czkawka! Co to za smok? Czkawka - Nie pamiętam jaki to gatunek! Mieczyk - Ja chce jako pierwszy go wytresować. Przewróciłem oczami. Czkawka - Okey dawaj Mieczyk podszedł do smoka. I odziwo go wytresował, aż wkońcu pozwolil się dotknąć. Mieczyk - Udało mi się! Szpadka - Głupek miał szczęście. Mieczyk - Wreście wytresowałam drugiego smoka! Szpadka - Palańcie nie drugiego! Pierwszego wytresowałeś tylko jedną głowe. A ja drugą Mieczyk - No i dobra. Podbiegła do mnie Zoey. Jest ona z budowy podobna do Astrid, ale tutaj podobieństwo się kończy. Ma Brązowe włosy i piwne oczy. Zoey - Czkawka! Czkawka - Co się stało? Dopiero zauwarzyłem, że ma rozcietą rękę. Zoey - Moja rękę! Spadłam z Błyskawicy! Czkawka - Bardzo boli? Zoey - No trochę. Czkawka - wezme cie do Gothi. Zoey - DObrze Czkawka - My idziemy do gothi. A ty Śledzik zajmnij sie z resztą nowym smokiem. Wicie co robić. Złapałem Zoey pod rękę i wyprowadziłem z akademi. Smutnym wzrokiem odprowadzała mnie Astrid. Rozdział 4 - Czego ty chcesz? Przepraszam, że tak długo. Perspektywa Czkawki Razme z Zoey udaliśmy sie do Gothi, Szliśmy na piechotę ponieważ bałem sie o nią i w takim stanie na pewno by nie dała rady dolecieć na Błyskawicy.. Na miejscu zamiast kobiety w starszym wieku zastalismy Luka, Który bandażował ręke Alexa. Luke - O hej Czkawka. Wiatm Zoey - podszedł do nie i ucałował w rękę a ta sykneła z bólu. Alex - To ja sobie pójdę - wychodząc wysłał mi zwycieski uśmiech. Luke - Okey opowiadajcie co się stało - spytał oczyszczając rane Zoey. Czkawka - No bo Zo zleciala z Błyskawicy i rozcieła sobie rękę o coś ostrego. Zoey - Dzięki - posłała uśmiech w moją stronę po czym znowu skrzywiła sie z bólu. Luke - Spokojnie juz kończe Zoey - Ok Czkawka - A tak wogóle gdzie Gothi? Luke - Wyjechała na jakiś czas. Niedługo wróci. A co nie ufasz mi? - spojrzał się na mnie Czkawka - Ufam! - Powiedziałem to trochę zbyt szybko. Dziwie sie na mnie spojrzeli muszę jakos wybrnac z tej niezrecznej sytuacji - A mam mieć powody, żeby nie ufać? Luke - No mówie Ci o wszystkim - zabandażował rękę Zo - gotowe. Zoey - Dziękuje Luke - Nie ma za co. A no właśnie Czkawka omal bym zapomniał. Alex tu był jak tu przyszłem Stał z zakrwawionym nożem i rozcietą ręka i mruczał coś pod nosem. Czkawka - A słyszałeś coś? Luke - Mówił coś o twojej porażce i o zniszczeniu ci życia. Nic więej nie usłyszałem. Bo mnie zauwarzył. - mówił sprzątając krew Zoey przez przypadek ochlapal mnie ją. - Przepraszam. Czkawka - Nic się nie stało. Luke - Wracajac. Z nim juz od samego poczatku było coś nie tak. Zoey - Też się zgadzam Czkawka - Sam zauważyłem. Luke - Nie wiem co on knuje, ale radze wam na niego uważać Zoey - Okey ale ty też pamiętaj. Czkawka - Dobra my idziemy do akademi idziesz z nami? - podeszłem do Zo i zlapalem ja pod rękę. Luke - Ja dojdę później muszę tu ogarnać - wskazał ręką na bałagan wokół siebie. Zoey,Czkawka - No ok. Pa Doszliśmy do akademi pochłonięci rozmową. Wchodząc czekala na nas nie miła niespodzinaka. Mieczyk - Jak mogleś!? Szpadka - Właśnie! Czkawka - O co wam chodzi? Astrid - Taaa.... Teraz udaje, że nic nie wie. Czkawka - Moze mi to ktoś wytłumaczyć? Astrid- Serio jesteś taki czy tylko udajesz? Ja juz sama nie wiem co w tobie widziałam! Jak mogłeś go skaleczyć?! - dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że trzyma za ręke Alexa. Mieczyk- Czkawka jak mogłeś? Czkawka - Mieczyk! Po pierwsze ja tego nie zrobiłem? Jak myślisz bymł do tego zdolny? Ja nawet smoka zabić nie moglem! - o nie nie. Nie dam sie wciągnac w te gierki. Szpadka - W sumie brat on ma racje. Szpadka, Mieczyk - Przepraszamy. Nadal trzymalem Zo pod rękę. Spojrzałem się na Alexa w jego oczach ujżałem zwycięstwo. Astrid mnie nie nawidzi. Czego on odemnie chce? Chyba chce zniszczyc wszystko co kocham. Rozdział 5 - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Perspektywa Czkawki. Po odprowadzeniu Zoey do akademi i po małej szopce z Astrid i Alexem. Stwierdzam, że mam dosć. Odwróciłem sie na pięcie i zaczołem iść w stronę wyjścia. Mieczyk - Czkawka! Szpadka - Gdzie ty idziesz? Śledzik- Właśnie a zajęcia? Czkawka - Dzis się nie odbędą - machnąłem ręką i wyszłem. Mój najlpeszy przyjaciel Szczerbatek kroczył tuż za mną. Czkawka - Szczerbatek mordko czego on odemnie chce. Smok mruknał. Czkawka - tak wiem ty też nic nie rozumiesz. Wsiadłem na niego i miałem się wzbić do lotu. Chciałem pobyć troche sam. Zatrzymał mnie krzyk Luka. Luke - Czkawka! gdzie lecisz? Czkawka - O Hej Luke. Jak najdalej od Astrid i Alexa. Dobiegł do mnie caly zdyszany. Luke - Musze poprawić swoja konodycje. A po za tym co oni znowu zrobili? Czkawka - O nie uwierzysz! Wracam sobie spokojnie z Zoey do akademi a tam na mnie naskakuje Asstrid. Luke - Z czym? Czkawka - Że to niby ja skaleczyłem Alexa. Luke - Ale to nie ty! Sam przecież widziałem. Czkawka - to powiedz im to a nie mi. Luke - Ok. A tak wogóle gdzie lecisz? Czkawka - Muszę odpocząć od roli wodza. Mam dość. mozesz mnie zastapić dopóki nie wróce? Luke - Jasne. A masz na myśli ile? Czkawka - Z tydzień maksymalnie dwa. Luke - No dobra to do zobaczenia przyjacielu. Czkawka - Cześć Luke Wzbiłem się w powietrze z Szcerbatkiem. Jak dobrze jest znowu poczuć ten wiatr we włosach. Przez role wodza wogóle nie miałem czasu na spokojny lot. Czkawka - Jak myślisz przyjacielu lecimy na ta wyspę? Na której ostatnio byliśmy? Szczerbatek - Wrauu. Skierowaliśmy się na wyspę Lalitów. Tam przynajmniej będę miał spokój. Lecieliśmy w spokoju z pół godziny. Nagle klepnął mnie ktoś w ramię. Odwróciłem się z myślą, że to Astrid bo ona tak zawsze robiła. Ale zamiast niej ujżałem piękna brunetkę o brązowych oczach. I pięknym uśmiechu. Leciała na śmiertniku. Czkawka - yyy Cześć? Nieznajoma - Hej.. Jak się nazywasz? Czkawka - Ja Czkawka a ty? O dziwo nie śmiała się. Nieznajoma - Jestem Connie. Miło poznać. Czkawka - Wzajemnie. Uśmiechenła sie do mnie. Chyba wpadłem jej w oko. A ja no coż zakochałem się.. Rozdział 6 - Nieznajoma. Piękna brunetka o wielkich brązowych oczach, pełnych wargach i małym zgrabnym nosku patrzyła na mnie przenikliwie. Nie odrywała odemnie wzorku od dobrych kilku minut. Zaczynało mnie to powoli irytować, ale nia dałem tego po sobie poznać. Skorzystałem z okazji i dokładnie zlustrówałem ją wzrokiem. Włosy miała związane w niedbałego warkocza spadajacego na lewe ramię, którego co chwile odgarniała do tyłu energicznym ruchem. Miała śliczna białą bluzkę wpuszczoną w granatową spódniczkę. Buty sięgały jej ledwo za koski. Wyglądała pięknie. Podniosłem głowę. Nadal mi sie przypatrywała. Musiałem się wkońcu odezwać zaczynałęm wariować. Czkawka - Co mi się tak przypatrujesz? Connie - Pierwszy raz widzę osobę, która lata na nocnej furi. Więc chyba mam się na co patrzeć? Logiczne. Czkawka - No właśnie nie wiem - odparłem trochę zakłopotany Connie - Co ty takiego masz w sobie? Jesteś zwykłym przeciętnym wikingiem. Ja nic w tobie nie widzę... - Jak by to Astrid słyszała to by tak tego nie przepuściła przeszło mi przez myśli - Rudawe włosy. Chudy, ale trochę umięśniony. No wiesz z wielkim naciskiem na trochę. Czkawka - yy no dzięki - podrapałem sie nerwowo po karku Connie - To nie był komplement - rzuciła na odczepnego Czkawka - ach tak... to znaczy... - rzuciłem błagalne spojrzenie na Szczerbatka a ten tylko odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Dając mi do zrozumienia Nie mój problem stary radź sobie sam. Connie wyciągneła przed siebie nogi poprawiła prawego buta po czym wstała i otrzepała ubrania z niewidzialnego kurzu. Złożyła ręcę na piersi i z powrotem zaszczyciła mnie swoim ciemnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądała jak lodowa królowa tylko ta mroczniejsza. Connie - Co sie stało? Masz doła. Czkawka -Nic sie nie stało. I nie mam żadnego doła. - odparłem najspokojniej jak umiałem. Connie - Nie masz? Widzę przecież. Gadaj. Czkawka - No dobra. Ta kobieta mnie wykączy - dodałem już ciszej do siebie Connie - Wiesz co? Wiele osób rozmawia z niewidzialnymi przyjaciółmi Czkawka. Problem pojawia się wtedy kiedy on zaczyna Ci odpowiadać. Głosy słyszą albo święci awentualnie szurnięci. Hmm.... Ciekawe do, której kategori ty sie zaliczasz? Raczej do tej drugiej... Ale co ja z tym zrobie? Nic nie zrobie. Takie życie...Jak to się mówi? Wóz albo przewóz Czkawka zegar tyka. Opowiadasz mi czy temu niewidzialnemu koledze? - kiedy skończyła mówić głośnio sie zaśmiała i z powrotem siadła na skale. Czkawka - Chodzi o to, że moja dziewczyna... narzeczona to znaczy dziewczyna, ale już była... Connie - To ty nie wiesz czy ona z tobą była czy nie? Czkawka - Nic z tego nie zrozumiałem. Connie - Nie martw się ja też. A teraz opowidaj dalej - machnęła na znak ręką bym kontynuował. Czkwka - I ona zostawiła mnie dla tekiego Alexa. A mi bardzo na niej zależalo. I zdawało mi sie, że jej na mnie też. Connie - Ach ta dziewczyna! Ona zmienną jest - zaćwierkała radośnie - nie przejmuj sie znajdziesz sobie lepszą.Żyj przyszłością a nie przeszłością. Bo co to by było za życie Czkawka? Znajdziesz jeszczę taka dla, której stracisz głowę. - Uśmiechneła sie do mnie szczerze - A z resztą po co ja Ci to mówię? Mężczyźnie nie mówi się połowy tego, co powinien wiedzieć i ani słowa na temat, na który chciałby coś wiedzieć. Życie... Rozdział 7 - Spojrzałem na nią przymrużając oczy. Nie wiedziałem co teraz mam czuć... Miałem być zirytowany? Wściekły? A może zacząć śmiać się jak jakiś wariat? Zdecydowanie wybrałem tą pierwszą opcję. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie moje nogi. Założyłem ręce na piersi i patrzyłem na Connie. Na jej twarzy gościł figlarny uśmiech i stu procentowa pewność siebie.Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy i bardzo długo nie odwracała zworku, ale jednak to zrobiła. Zabrała wzrok najzupełniej speszona tym, że bez żadnego problemu ją obserwuję. Najwyraźniej jej się to nie spodobało bo jej usta były teraz wygięte i dziwnym grymasie i przygryzała nerwowa dolną wargę. Connie - Dobra dłużej nie wytrzymam - mruknęła podciągając nogi pod brode i opatulając je rękami - W ciągu pół godziny znowu się dziwnie na mnie gapisz. Ukrywasz coś? Czkawka - Nie - powiedziałem Connie - A może jednak? - spytała pprostując jedną nogę i się nachyliła wkładając ręke do buta - no powiedz Czkawuniu.... Mi możesz zaufać... Czkawka - Connie - wypowiedziałem jej imię delikatnie i wyraźnie - Nic przed tobą nie ukrywam - wstałem i obkręciłem się wokół własnej osi dla potwierdzenia moich słów. Szczerbatek przypatrywał nam się z ciekawośćią w oczach. Co chwilę machał nerwowo ogonem. Connie także wstała i stanęła dziesięc metrów ode mnie. Przyglądając mi się podejrzliwie. Zrobiłem jeden krok w jej stronę po chwili następny. Connie - Nie zblizaj się do mnie! - krzyknęła ostzregawczo a dla potwierdzenia swoich słów wyjęła z buta mały nóż. Czkawka -Zgłupiałaś? Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy! - także krzyknąłem przerażony jej zachowaniem. Zrobiłem kolejne kroki i w tym samym momeńcie poszułem w piersi ogromny ból. Zamarłem w bez ruchu. Spojrzałem na swoją klatkę piersiową. Wystawał z niej sztylet, który jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała w ręku Connie. Zanurzył się aż po rękojeść praktycznie kilka milimetrów od mojego serca - Czemu we mnie rzuciłaś?! Connie - Mówiłam, żebyś się nie zbliżał! - głos się jej łamał - ale nie sądziłam, że jednak w Ciebie rzucę! Po prostu się wystraszyłam Ciebie i twojego zachowania... - powiedziała krucho podchodząc do mnie. Jednym szybkim szarpnięciem wyciągnęła nóz z mojego ciała. Nie przejmując się krwią schowała go do buta. -Czkawka tak CIę przepraszam, ale czasami mam napady paniki. Czkawka - Spokojnie nic się nie stało - powiedziałem co w połowie było zgodne z prawdą. No, ale jednak nie do końca. W końcu mnie zatakowała. Nagle przed moimi oczami zaczęły pojawiać się białe plamki. To przez tak dużą utartę krwi. Straciłem jej dużo zanim Connie zdążyła zatamować krwawienie. Osunąłem sie na ziemie i zemdlałem. Obudziłem sie jakiś czas później i leżałem na Szczerbatku. Ale już nie na tamtej wyspie byłem z powrotem na Berk. Obok mnie siedziała Connie obgryzajac paznokcie. Connie -Obudziłeś sie! - rzuciła mi się na szyje - Tak się ciesze. Już sie bałam, że Cię zabiłam! Czkawka - Co my robimy na Berk? Jak tu trafiłaś? Connie - Dzieki Szczerbatkowi... - szepnęła a następnie pocałowała mnie w usta. 'Hejo! Znowu coś dopisałam... Nie oszukujmy sie z nudów... Sami zauwarzycie, że no cóż mój styl pisania się zmienił... Moim zdaniem na lepsze :D no ale innym może się nie podobać. Astrid jest taka jaką chciałam, żeby była... Ogólnie postacie są bardziej takie z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku :* ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone